A Merry Christmas
by Skire
Summary: Two kids make a pact in the past and in the future they shall full fill. "To Bring Happiness." {Bubbline, Marblegum, MxPB} -One Shot-


"'twas the night before Christmas-"

"To hell with that!" A voice interrupted. It was smooth and powerful. Vulgar too, apparently.

"Marceline! Stop interrupting...!" A new voice spoke, this one was a quiet. Soft and soothing to the ears. It was almost princess like.

A smack echoed through the small room.

"Ow! What was that for Bonni?!" Marceline whined while rubbing the back of her head.

"For interrupting the story." The other girl retorted.

Marceline, an 8 year old girl, pouted and kept on rubbing the back of her head while Bonnibel, a 7 year old girl, crossed her arms, shut her eyes tight, and held her chin high.

"Hehehe. Calm down little ones, I will tell the story." A new voice said. This one was of a man. A litlle husky and tiny but of a man. The man was named Peppermint. He had silvery white hair with some dashes of red. He was currently looking after said girls.

"Peppy! Tell the one about Jack Frost!" Marceline whined,

"No!" Bonnibel protested, "I want to hear about Santa Claus!"

"He's no fun! All he does is eat cookies and drink milk...! He just keeps getting his damn ass fatter every year!"

The other girl shook her head, along with her mane of luscious strawberry blonde hair."Santa is a good person that sees the joy in every one and delivers them in forms that children would be able to comprehend!"

Such an explanation from such a young child would probably shock a stranger because most kids would just say that Santa brought them presents. But to those who know the linage of the young girl, they would merely laugh at it and pat her on the head.

"Now now, no need to fight." Peppermint said as he tried to calm the two children.

"Jack Frost brings fun to kids! He makes it snow and he freezes the lakes so we can ice skate on it!" The raven haired girl argued.

"Santa bring joy!"

"Jack brings fun!"

"Joy!"

"Fun!"

"Joy!"

"Fun!"

"Joy times infinity!"

"Y-You can't do that!"

"Can to!"

"No you can't! It's not fair!"

"Well too bad! I just did!" The girl stuck her tongue out while crossing her arms while the other girl puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Girls, Girls!"

Both children turned to their caretaker.

"They both bring joy and fun." He stated with a smile.

"Huh?" The two girls turned to him and stared, waiting for an answer.

"Saint Nicholas, or as you like to call him Bonnibel, Santa Clause and Jack Frost, both bring joy and fun."

"How so Peppy?" Marceline inquired,

"They work together."

"Work?" Bonnibel echoed,

"Together?" Marceline finished,

"Yes. While Jack brings the fun to them outside, Nicholas brings the joy inside. Together they make them happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes. And you know what?" He started,

"What?" They both asked curiously,

"Maybe one day, you two will bring **joy**," He put a hand on the pink girl's head. "and **fun**," He placed his other hand on the pale raven head, "to others just like Santa and Jack Frost, hm?"

"Hell yeah!" Marceline punched the air.

"Oh, yes!" The pink girl nodded and smiled brightly.

Marceline put and arm around the other girl's shoulders, "We'll bring happiness to others one day!" She proclaimed, "Right Bon-bon!?"

"Right!" She grinned.

"So determined." Peppermint grinned, "Do you two really desire that?"

"Ahuh!"

"But when will you be able to achieve it?"

"When we're older of course! When we have stable jobs and we'll be able to share profits we earn!" The pink headed child answered.

"Yeah, what she said!" The other agreed, grinning widely.

"How will you remember, I wonder?"

"We'll make a remembrance!" Marceline shouted,

"Yeah!"

"Such as?"

"Uhh..." The raven haired child looked around and spotted two pure white candy canes. They had been decorating by creating their own ornaments. They also painted the plastic candy canes themselves, as well as christmas balls and other ornaments. Marceline released Bonnibel and trotted over to the candy canes and picked them up, she then started scanning for something else. She smiled when she found them and she sat back and put the things she collected in front of them.

"What is this little one?" Peppermint inquired, inspecting the child's materials

"A remembrance... a... Pact!" She declared and started painting the canes. She made one with dark grey stripes and the other with light pink stripes. She gave the pink one to Bonnibel.

"Huh?"

Marceline held out her arm and pointed the dark grey candy cane forward. "To bring happiness!" She grinned. Bonnibel smiled, held out her arm and hooked her pink candy cane with Marceline's.

"To bring happiness!" She agreed.

**-(13 years later)-**

"Marceline! We're gonna be late!"

"Yeah, yeah... Don't get your panties in a bunch Bonni... Jeez."

"C'mon! We're gonna arrive to the party really late if you keep this up."

"I know! Jesus Bonnibel..." Marceline chuckled lightly, "If I didn't love you so much, I woulda shut that mouth up for ya'"

"Ahmm... But you can't now can you?" Bonnibel teased,

"Meh." Marceline finally emerged from the apartment that the two girls shared with two bags. One black and one pink. She put the bags down and locked the door. "Let's go." She grinned and picked up the bags. Bonnibel went down the stairs followed by her loving girlfriend.

"I can't wait to get back to Candy Town." Bonnibel mused,

"Yeah, it's been a while huh?"

"It sure has." The pink haired girl agreed.

"Yeah well... Hmp!" She grunted as she lifted the bags into the trunk of their car. "I'm sure not much has changed." She stated and closed the trunk. "You ready?

"Yuhp!" Bonnibel said enthusiastically and sat at the passenger seat of their car. Marceline went in the driver seat. Once seat belts had been buckled and the engine had been started, they drove off to their old home.

The two had been a couple for 2 and a half years. When they started High School, they had been separated for the most of it. They reunited in college when they ended up in the same dorm room. Some while later, feeling blossomed for their childhood friend and they were also encouraged by their peers. Sure enough, they ended up being together. Marceline was in denial longer than Bonnibel, she didn't believe in love then. But only time was needed to soften her heart as they shared a kiss on the rooftop of their dormitory during a 'Celestial Alignment . They got an apartment together and Marceline got a gift from her parents, a car. A gift to both of them. Marceline's mother was happy when she learned that Marceline and Bonnibel were together.

Now, here they are, driving back to where they first met.

They were now on the highway and Marceline glanced at the passenger seat where her beloved Bonnibel seems to have fallen asleep. Her head was tilted to the right and her was agape. A magazine was resting on her chest. Marceline smiled and put her attention back on the road.

"How lucky am I?" She whispered to herself and then sped on.

**-(Candy Town)-**

"Bon-Bon... Bonnie... Wake up babe." Marceline whispered as she silently shook her girlfriend.

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

"Huh?" She sat up straight and started rubbing here eyes.

"We're here Bonnie." Marceline smiled and waited for Bonnibel to comprehend what she had juts said. Bonnibel's eyes widened and she looked around. There was a very thin layer of snow all around the place. The car, the side walk, and the house they were parked in front of.

"We're here!" She grinned and faced Marceline, "We're here!" She repeated and Marceline chuckled.

"Yeah, we're here. Let's go. We're already late as it is." She said and opened her car door.

Bonnibel nodded and unbuckled her seat belt and stepped outside. It was just after sunset. There was still a bit of orange in the sky, but it was mostly dark now. Marceline went over to Bonnibel's side of the car and held out her arm, Bonnibel gladly took it.

"You got the gift?" The pink haired girl asked

"Hell yeah. That old bat would kill me if I didn't bring her a gift on her 'special day'." Marceline said while quoting with two fingers. Bonnibel giggled,

"Of course silly. What kind of daughter wouldn't bring her mother a present?"

"The kind who doesn't really give a fuck." Marceline smirked and Bonnibel thwacked her arm as they went up the front door.

"I know you care. We all know you care, Marcy."

"Whatevs, B." Marceline shrugged and handed her the present as she knocked on the door. It was opened by Strawberry blonde. She looked like Bonnibel but much older. "Hi Auntie B." Marceline grinned.

"Marceline! Bubblegum!" She shrieked and hugged the two women. Marceline calls her auntie even though they're not related. She finds it easier than calling her Mrs. Bubblegum. Her full name is Carmella Bonnibel Bubblegum. Which sorta makes Bonnibel, Bonnibel Jr. "Oh my! How you two have grown!" She cupped Bonnibel's face, "Look at how pretty my little girl is!"

"Mama!" Bonnibel whined. She was ignored and her mother faced Marceline,

"You better be taking good care of my little gumdrop, Marceline."

"With all my heart, Auntie." Marceline promised and they were lead inside.

"Lasandra! Lasandra look who's here!" Mrs. Bubblegum called, and a blacked haired lady turned. She looked like Marceline's clone except her hair is parted in the middle and she had golden eyes. Her skin isn't as pale as Marceline's.

"Hey Mommy." Marceline smiled as she went over to the older pale woman.

"You ungrateful little brat..." was her reply and she hit Marceline on the forehead with two fingers.

"Ow!" Marceline growled, "What the hell was that for you old bat?!"

"For being late."

Marceline merely stuck her tongue out and then her mom did something she hadn't expected. She hugged her. "Oh~! I missed you my little bat!"

"Mommy!" Marceline shrieked at her old nickname but her mom just hugged her tighter. Marceline hugged back. "Yeah... okay mom... you can let go now."

"Oh Batceline..." The older woman smiled and kept hugging her daughter.

"Mommy... Mommy! Stop hugging me! Augh... Let go you damned emotional old bat!" Marceline yelled and her mom let go and thumped her on the forehead again.

"Mommy!"

"That's for insulting the birthday girl." she stated and glared at her daughter,

The exchange between the two women seems strange but that's just how the Abadeer family interacts with each other. They're very physical as well if given the chance but they know that deep down they all love eachother regardless.

Marceline merely grumbled and her mom went over to Bonnibel.

"Bonnibel~!" She smiled sweetly and opened her arms.

"Hello Mrs. Abadeer. Happy birthday!" She replied and went into the arms of the woman.

"I hope you've been keeping my little bat at bay." She whispered,

"Of course, Ma'am." Bonnibel said and she let go of her aunt. She presented their gift to the woman.

"Oh my, Bonnibel. You shouldn't have." She said but accepted the gift anyway.

"Mommy, where's Peppy?" Marceline asked as she scanned the crown. She can't seem to find her favourite uncle.

"Peppermint couldn't make it dear." Carmella stated, "He said he was picking up some children that had recently lost their parents."

"Oh my god!" Bonnibel covered her mouth while gasping. "That's awful!"

"Why is Pep taking care of them?" Marceline inquired,

"He has a private day care or something like that. People sometimes leave children with him since we noted how great he took care of you two." Lasandra explained to her daughter. "Now come on, we can chat all we want later. We should get some food in you. Carmella here made some Apple Pie."

"Oh! Apple Pie!" Marceline grinned and started for the dining room. Bonnibel shook her head and followed her beloved girlfriend.

"Don't they make a great couple?" Lasandra sighed.

"They sure do." Carmella agreed as they watched their daughters leave the room.

**-(After The Party)-**

"Good night, Carmy." Lasandra said and kissed the other woman on the cheek. "Thanks for everything."

"No promblem, Lissy." Carmella smiled, "Now Bonnibel, where will you be staying?"

"Uhmm..."

"She could stay here Carm." Lasandra suggested, "or would you like you're little gumdrop at your place?"

"Actually Mommy, I was hoping to stay at their place." Marceline said.

"Ahh... Alright, well you better be off now." Lasandra smiled, "Be good Batsy." She petted her daughter on the head and turned to Carmella, "Oh and tell Brian I said hi."

"Of course." Carmella smiled, "Shall we ladies?"

They left and Marceline's mother closed the door. They got into Marceline's car and they drove to Bonnibel's old home, which isn't that far. When they arrived they immediately got out, Marceline took the bags from the trunk and they headed inside.

It was already after midnight so nobody seemed to be awake at the moment.

"You girls make yourselves at home, I'll be hitting the hay now." Carmella yawned and Bonnibel kissed her mother on the cheek.

"G'night Ma." Bonnibel whispered and her mother headed upstairs. The younger pink headed woman turned to Marceline, "Shall we?"

"We sha- *yawn*- hall..." Marceline headed upstairs followed by Bonnibel and they arrived at the pink girl's old room. Marceline smirked. "So much memories."

Bonnibel went in and shut the door behind her. Marceline dropped the bags and started shedding her clothes.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower Marce?" Bonnibel asked her now half nude girlfriend.

"Nuh-uh... too tired Bon..." Marceline mumbled as she started putting on some red flannel pants and a black tank top. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am." Bonnibel said as she opened her bag and took out some clothes.

"Okay..." Marceline said as she climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she started snoring lightly. Bonnibel giggled at the sight. _Marceline must be so tired from driving all day. _Bonnibel thought and then she headed to the bathroom.

As soon as she finished, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a black rock shirt, from Marceline, and pink shorts. She dried her hair and crawled into the double sized bed of her old room. She cuddled up against Marceline who, by instinct, wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and nuzzled her face into her hair. Bonnibel sighed,

"Goodnight Marcy." She whispered and fell asleep aswell.

**-(The Next Day)-**

Bonnibel was the first to regain conciousness that morning, which was a rare occasion. She was draped over her lover. A pale arm was keeping her in place. She rubber her eye and looked up. Marceline was still asleep apparently. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and her face looked so peaceful. Bonnibel leaned up and kissed her girlfriend on the bud of her nose. Marceline smiled in her sleep and pulled the pink headed girl closer to her, making Bonnibel giggle slightly.

Bubblegum replaced her head on the crook of Marceline's neck and just stayed there. She didn't want to move. Not yet. It was way too comfortable to get out of.

A few minutes later, Marceline stirred. Her face grimaced and then relaxed. She opened her eyes slightly, thankful for the thick pink curtains in Bonnibel's room which kept the sun out. She used her unoccupied had to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She looked down and saw Bonnibel looking up at her.

"Morning." Marceline smiled,

"Goodmorning." Bonnibel replied and snuggled up to Marceline. Which made the older girl smile. She turned to her left and checked the clock.

_10:36 am_

The digital clock blinked,

"Christ... Its late..." Marceline stated. She was usually up earlier than Bonnibel, although on some occasions if she had a gig the previous night, she would sleep through the whole morning.

Marceline attempted to get up but the weight on her kept her where she was.

"Bonni..."

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you gonna get up?" She asked her,

"Nuh-uh."

Marceline raised an eye brow. "Oh really?"

"Mhmm." Bonnibel replaced her head and kept on cuddling with Marceline.

"Okay then... You asked for this..." Marceline started grinning evily. Bonnibel didn't comprehend what Marceline meant fast enough and when she did she was already attacked at the sides by Marceline's fingers.

"Nooo! ahahaa! Marcy~!" Bonnibel cried out as Marceline tickled her. "I'm up!" She had tears in her eyes as she jumped off of her girl friend and stood up at the other side of the room. "I'm... up!" She cried.

"Good girl." Marceline chuckled and stretched.

"Well, what a good morning." A voice spoke,

The two girls turned their heads to the door. Carmella, Bonnibel's mother, stood there leaning against the door's frame. She was wearing a plush pink and blue robe and she had a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Goodmorning Mama." Bonnibel smiled,

"'Morning auntie." Marceline said as she kept on stretching.

"Breakfast girls?"

"Yes please!" Marceline grinned and stood up.

"Mama, is papa home?" Bonnibel asked,

"He was. He had to leave for work early today. He said he'll see you later tonight."

"Oh." Bonnibel felt a little disappointed. She had really missed her father.

"Come on B. Let's eat and maybe Pep is home now." Marceline said, hoping to cheer her beloved up. It did just the trick. Bonnibel's face lit up and she intertwined her hands with Marceline as they went downstairs for breakfast.

**-(Peppermint's house)-**

The two girls knocked on one of the two large oak doors and waited for it to be answered.

"Do you think he's still not home?" Marceline asked and before Bonnibel could answer the door opened.

"Marceline? Bubblegum?" A man asked.

"Peppy!" The two girls cried and wrapped her arms around the older man.

"Oh my! It is you two!" He hugged them back and smiled, "My have you two grown!" He smiled and they pulled back,

"We missed you Pep." Marceline confessed,

"I as well young one." He smiled,

"Now what's this about you taking care of orphans?"

"Oh yes. I have a small day care, or orphanage here. Ever since you two had left this small town. I had the need to take care of someone. Children come and go here now."

"What about the children you have with you now?" Bonnibel asked,

"Ah yes... The poor little darlings." He had a sad smile on his face. "A poor fate that had befallen them. So sad. And just when we're 6 days away from Christmas."

"What happened?"

"The war affected them. A misfired missile had landed into their old town. Killed hundreds. Killed their parents." He stated sadly,

"That's terrible." Bonnibel gasped,

"Yeah..." Marceline agreed,

"I'm trying my best to cheer them up, but alas, all I have done is in vain."

"Do you think we can have a chance at them?" Bonnibel asked,

"Sure, come on inside." He showed them the way in, not that they needed to be shown. He lead them to the living room where the children seemed to be gathered. There was 6 children in the room. They all looked terribly depressed.

"Hello young ones, someone's here to visit you lot." Peppermint said in a gentle tone. Some looked up, the others kept their gazes glued to the floor or to whatever they were playing with.

"Hi." Bonnibel smiled and gave a small wave. One kid returned it. He had blonde hair and some sort of white hat with short ear like things. He looked about 6 years old.

"Hi..." He said meekly.

Marceline walked over and crouched in front of them, "Hey..." she said quietly. Another looked up. This one was blonde as well with a white hat, but it seemed to have longer ears. She seemed the same age as the other boy.

"He-Hello..." She replied,

"A-are you here to take us away?" One asked. Marceline turned her attention away from the small blonde girl. She faced a red headed boy. His hair was close-cropped and was spiked into the front. He looked about 7 years old.

"No, we're here to help you."

"H-help us?" The blonde girl replied,

"Yeah..."

"How?" She sniffed, "Can you bring Mommy and Poppy back?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Uhh... no..."

"B-but... th-they were supposed to celebrate Christmas with us this year...! The best christmas...!" Tears started streaming down her face. "They promised!" She cried. Marceline frowned a bit and the other kids' eyes started welling up as well. Marceline then gathered the blonde girl into her arms. The girl gladly accepted the embrace and cried onto Marceline's shoulder.

"How are you gonna help us?" One asked. He had dirty blonde hair and a pair of big rounded glasses. He looked about 9 years old.

"In any way we can." Bonnibel replied and crouched beside Marceline, who was calming the blonde girl down. Marceline had a determined look in her eyes.

"Hey Fi..." The blonde boy said as he approached Marceline. "Don't worry about it. Santa's gonna bring is tons of presents!" He said and smiled.

Marceline's eyes widened. _And if he doesn't bring tons of presents, since he doesn't exist, their hearts will be crushed._ She thought.

"Shut up goof ball..." The red headed boy said, "Santa's not real." He dead panned.

"Yes he is!" The blonde boy replied, "He is! He is! Dad said so! and dad is always right!" He stated and tears started welling up in his eyes. "He's real!" He shouted and the red head just scoffed at him.

"He's not real. He's a fake."

The blonde boy growled and ran out of the room, upstairs. Everyone watched him leave. The dirty blonde boy hit the red headed boy.

"Nice going Blaze." He said, obviously annoyed.

"What!? He has to know the truth!" The other countered.

"Just because some bully told you Jack Frost wasn't real doesn't mean you can go telling everyone, everyone else isn't real." The boy with glasses said. He then went after the younger blond as the red head huffed and went to the other side of the room and sat down, playing some sort of hand held game.

"He's real right?" a new voice asked.

"Huh?" Marceline and Bonnibel looked at the other girl. She was a red head like that other kid; Blaze. She looked about 5 years old.

"Santa's real right? Blaze is just being a jerk... right?" She asked, or more like hoped.

Marceline turned to Bonnibel. She didn't know what to do. She was still calming the blonde girl, Fi as the blonde boy called her, down.

"Yes." Bonnibel stated. Marceline's eyes widened. "He's real. He works hard just so he can bring joy to good little children like you." She smiled sweetly and touched the red headed girl's cheek.

"I'm glad." She stated and then opened her arms. Bonnibel understood the gesture and pulled the young girl into a hug.

Marceline was thinking of how these kids seem to have warmed up to them quite fast. She was also thinking of how they're gonna back up of the claim they said about Santa Clause being real.

After a while. The children calmed down and the other boys that left the room came back. They them started introducing themselves.

"My name's Finn." The blonde boy said with a smile, "And this is my sister, Fionna." He said and gestured to the girl Marceline had been comforting.

"My name's Jake." The dirty blonde boy said, "I'm his cousin and this is our cousin too. This is Cake." He gestured to a light blonde girl, about 8 years old. She was hiding behind Jake.

"H-Hi..." She said.

"I-I'm Fira..." The little red head said. The kids all turned to Blaze who has his arms crossed and he was looking at the side, pouting. Jake jabbed him on the ribs. He glared at the dirty blonde and turned to the couple.

"Blaze." He said in a flat tone.

"Alright, Hey! I'm Marceline." She grinned, "And this is my girlfriend," She put an arm around the other girl's waist. "Bonnibel."

"Hello." The pink haired girl waved.

"So, how about we start your epic Christmas with some ice skating down at the lake?!" Marceline suggested since she knows that the lake should've frozen over already at this time of year. The idea earned her some grins and the children charged up the stairs to retrieve their gear. Only one kid didn't run, and it was Blaze. He walked slowly up the stairs. Once they were all gone, Marceline sighed.

"What have we gotten ourselves into..." She said. Bonnibel cupped her face and cave her a peck on the lips,

"We're doing what we promised ourselves all those years ago."

"And what would that be?"

"To bring happiness." Bonnibel smiles and so did Marceline.

"I'm surprised you two still remember that." Peppermint said, "I'm glad you two are going out of your way to help these kids."

"No probs peppy." Marceline grinned, "You need a break too you know." The white and red haired man chuckled,

"I suppose you're right Marceline." He smiled, "If you two want to stay here and keep an eye on them, you can take your old room. It's still there, just like you left it. Although I removed one bed since one of the rooms lacked a bed for one of the kids. But I don't think you two will mind."

Bonnibel blushed a bit, "Oh peppy, It's alright. We'll tell our parents that we'll be staying here then." She smiled,

"Hell yeah!" Marceline said and was hit by Bonnibel, "Ow! What the hay Bonni...!"

"Don't curse. The kids might hear you."

"Whatever. Shouldn't we get out gear as well?" She asked her,

"Before heading to the lake, we will." She said as they waited for the kids.

**-(Lake Mint)-**

"Woah!"

"Be careful there, Fionna!" Bonnibel said and skated over to where the young blonde girl was. Just as she was about to fall on her rump, Bonnibel caught her.

"T-Thanks..." The kid said and Bonnibel smiled,

"No Problem."

"Yikes!" Cake yelled as she fell on her ass. Jake pointed and laugh at her.

"Haha, you suck at this Cake."

Cake glared at the four-eyed boy and stood up. "Not like you're any good at this Jake." She stated,

"Better than you." He smiled and then he came up with an idea, "Race ya!" Then he skated off,

"Wha- Hey!" She then charged after her cousin.

Finn skated over to Fionna and Bonnibel, along with Fira. They started skating in circles and laughing.

Blaze was sticking to the side. Just skating alone.

"Hey there."

The young boy turned to face Marceline. He just glared at her.

"Leave me alone.

"Not so friendly are 'ya little boy?" Marceline said as she skated around him.

"Why do you care?" He growled,

"Told 'ya we're gonna give you the best christmas ever." She said and kept skating, "The first step to having a great christmas is to have fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun. Just like Frost." Marceline grinned and she stopped skating in front of the boy.

"Frost?"

"Yeah, Jack Frost." She smiled and the boy stiffened and then scowled,

"He's not real."

"Yah he is."

"No he's not."

"Then how are we skating on ice?" Marceline said and started skating again. "He froze this lake so we can have fun on it."

"H-he did?"

"Sure he did. Now, are you gonna mope all day or are you gonna lose to me to a little race?"

"Me? Lose? Yeah right lady."

"Care to try?"

The kid looked up and smirked, "You're on!" He then turned and skated away from Marceline, fast. Marceline was surprised but she grinned and went after him.

**-(3 Days Later, Night time.)-**

Marceline and Bonnibel were curled up in bed. It had been a fun, tiring day. It was definitely fun, but tiring.

They had tucked each of the kids to bed. As soon as they hit the pillows they were out like a light.

"Hey Bonni..."

"Hm?" Bonnibel was resting her head on Marceline's shoulder and she had her arm draped over her stomach and a leg over Marceline.

"Tomorrow night, if we don't do anything too tiring, we should get them to write letters."

"Letters?"

"Yeah, to santa. But we're gonna read 'em."

"Oh..." Bonnibel nuzzled closer, "I think we should, " She smiled, "We'll go shopping the next day." She stated.

"Alright." Marceline leaned down and kissed her beloved girlfriend and then they both went to sleep.

**-(Next Day)-**

The couple had sleeping soundly when something jumped onto their bed and shouted,

"SNOW!"

Marceline shot up, knocking Bonnibel to the side. "Huh! What?!" She had her hands clenched in front of her, and her eyes were half closed. She looked ready to fight as if someone just shouted, BURGLAR!

Bonnibel slowly rose and rubbed her eyes, "Wha-?"

"SNOW!"

Marceline shook the sleep out of her system and focused on what was in front of her. It was Blaze, Finn, and Fionna.

"Marcy! It snowed! Jack Frost came!" Blaze shouted and raised his arms over his head. The anti-social boy had changed so much in a few days, it didn't seem real at all. The 7-year old red head grabbed Marceline's wrist and lead her to the window. She was now fully awake and she looked out the window. It was beautifully white. So pure. She looked down and the red head was looking up at her grinning,

"It's Jack Frost." He stated,

Marceline smiled and picked him up and put him on her shoulders, "It sure is Kid. Told 'ya he was real."

Blaze snickered, "Yeah... He is." He smiled,

Finn and Fionna were jumping up and down the bed. "Peebles! Peebles!" The twins shouted, "Snow! Snow! Snow!" They chanted. Bonnibel laughed,

"Alright! Calm down you two." Bonnibel got out of bed and the two blondes each took one pink hand and lead her to the window, beside Marceline. "Wow!" She said,

Finn and Fionna weren't tall enough to look out so they stood on their tip toes. Marceline and Bonnibel noticed this so Marceline picked up Finn and Bonnibel picked up Fionna.

"Let's play in the snow?" Fionna asked,

"After breakfast." Bonnibel said,

"Breakfast!" The three kids shouted and the twin jumped off the couple and ran out, maybe to wake up the others. Marceline put Blaze down and he ran out as well. Marceline stretched and looked over Bonnibel,

"Shall we?"

Bonnibel leaned over and kissed her on the lips, "We shall." She smiled and they headed down stairs for breakfast. Peppermint had laid out food on the table

The kids were already eating.

"Goodmorning you two." Peppermint smiled,

"'Morning Peps." Marceline replied.

"Goodmorning." Bonnibel smiled,

"Goodmorning!" The kids yelled.

All around the table they sat in their PJs, and on their young faces was excitement for the fun day they were expecting in the snow. Jake was arguing with Cake again, something about which cereal was better. Finn and Fionna were fighting over a bacon pancake but Bonnibel cut it in half and they appreciated it. Fira was being the most behaved as usual while Blaze was eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Slow down there champ." Marceline said while stopping Blaze from stuffing any more food into his full mouth. He looked at her and grinned. He chewed and swallowed.

"But I wanna play in the snow that Jack gave us to have fun in!" He stated,

"We will. But Jack also wants the kids he gives snow to to enjoy a good breakfast and just rush by it."

Blaze nodded and ate in a moderate pace. It was still pretty fast but at least he wasn't stuffing his face with more food than he can handle.

After breakfast, they ushered the children into their coats and then they went outside.

"Wooow!" The twins said,

"Look at all this snow!" Cake gawked,

"Yeah!" Blaze ran forward and jumped into a high pile of snow and submerged in it. A few moments later he popped back out, snow all over him. "What are you guys waiting for?!"

The others looked at each other and then ran out to play. Marceline shrugged and pushed Bonni over.

"Wha- Hey!" She lannded face first into the snow. Marceline landed beside her and started making a snow angel while laughing. Bonni glared at her for a second but Marcy's childish attitude got the better of her, she started laughing as well and she made a snow angel right next to Marceline's.

The stood up and Bonni dusted some snow off of herself before getting hit in the shoulder by a snow ball. Marceline laughed at her but her joy was ended when a snow ball hit her dead in the face. She shook it off and scanned the area, the kids had made two snow forts already.

"Who threw that!?" Marce yelled with a smile on her face.

"Fire!" Jake yelled and the kids threw a volley of snow balls at the two ladies. Bonnibel took cover behind Marceline who was frantically trying to return fire.

"Bonni make a fort!"

"What?"

"Make a fort while I hold them off!" Marceline said with a grin as she threw another snow ball and hit Cake in the face. "Bulls eye!"

Bonnibel started packing snow and shaped it into a curved wall. When it was done she pulled Marceline down, behind it.

"Nice fort Bon." Marceline grinned as some snow balls flew over head.

"Thanks." She grinned and started packing some snow into a ball. She stood and threw, missing. "Drat." She crouched once again.

"Lemme' show you how it's done babe." Marceline winked and stood, threw a snow ball and hit Blaze in the forehead.

"Ow!" He fell back,

"Gotcha!" Marceline yelled and threw some more at the kids.

Then silence.

"Temporary cease fire?" Bonnibel asked and Marceline shrugged,

"Dunno." She breathed. Marceline was a bit worn out from throwing and dodging but that hasn't stopped her, yet.

She peeked at what was happening, no one was coming out so she back down. "I guess it is." She said and wiped some sweat off of her forehead and was breathing a little heavy. Bonnibel giggled,

"What's so funny?" The pale girl asked,

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said and started moving a little farther from Marceline.

"Where are you-!"

She was cut off when a pile of snow was dumped on top of her.

"YEAH!"

"We did it!"

"Hi-Five!"

"What the?" Marceline shook off the snow and looked behind her. Blaze, Jake and Cake were there holding a bucket each and the younger ones were laughing behind them. She turned her attention to Bonnibel, "Traitor!" She yelled and then lunged for the pink head. Bonnibel shrieked and ran away with Marceline at her heels. When she was finally about to catch her, she was tackled by the kids.

"Oomph!"

She was downed by the six kids as the sat on top of her back.

"I'm the chwamp!" Fira declared as she sat on top of everybody else.

Bonnibel giggled at the sight and Marceline just tapped her fingers. Then Fira sneezed.

"Oh! Well... I guess it's time to head back inside." Bonnibel said,

"No!" The blonde twins shouted as they jumped off of the human pile,

"We have to make a snowman!" Fionna said,

"You can't end a snow day with out building a snowman!" Finn declared and Bonnibel turned to Marceline who nodded in approval.

"Alright, if you guys get off of me we'll make the most radical snowman ever." Marceline declared and as soon as she did the kids jumped off and she dusted herself.

"Okay, let's get started then." She grinned and they all got to work. Half way through, Fira got a bit tired and sat down. Bonnibel picked her up and they watched the others finish the 'most radical snowman' ever. When it was done they all stared at it proudly.

"Well, I guess that concludes our snow day."

"Ahuh!" The kids agreed and then they made their way inside.

**-(Inside The House)-**

The kids were now sitting in front of the T.V. watching cartoons while drinking hot chocolate. Marceline and Bubblegum were in the kitchen with Peppermint, discussing how they were gonna get the kids what they want for christmas.

"Just ask them to write the letters and tell them you're gonna mail them. Then tomorrow, I'll keep an eye on them while you two try to get the presents they want." Peppermint said with ease,

"Are you sure about this?" Bonnibel said,

"Yes. I want to give them what we told them we'd give them." Marceline declared. In her mind, she knew that every kid deserved a great christmas but these kids deserve the best right now.

"Alright, to bring happiness." Bonni smiled and Marceline smirked,

"To bring happiness." She echoed.

That night before going to bed, the kids each wrote a letter and handed them to either Peppermin, Bonnibel, or Marceline. After making sure the kids were all asleep, the trio went to the kitchen to read the letters.

"Alright, we'll take two each, and Peppy gets one." Bonnibel said and started distributing the letters.

They started reading,

**_Dear Santa Claus,_**

**_I don't like you very much, I'm being honest here. I like Jack Frost better, but BB said you're a good guy so I might as well give you chance. What I want for christmas? I want to be just like Jack Frost or Marcy. They're both cool. Marcy is just like Jack Frost too. I want to be just like them_**

**_-Blaze_**

Marceline smiled at this one. _'I think I know just what to get him.'_ She thought happily.

**_Dear Santa,_**

**_The only thing I want for christmas is for me to not have to wear my glasses any more. I hate wearing them and being different so much. Or maybe instead of glasses, something cooler. Anything at all. Please. Oh and maybe a new viola. My old one was destroyed. Thanks Santa!_**

**_You're homie, Jake_**

_'Cooler than glasses huh?_' Bonnibel thought, '_I know just the thing.'_ She smiled.

**_Dear St. Nick,_**

**_I think Nick is a much cooler name than Santa. Bonnibel said that that was you're real name. Anyway, the only thing I want for christmas is to able to play music again. Almost like Marceline. She's great with a guitar, but I'm not. I did great on xylophones, maybe something like that. Thanks in advanced._**

**_Love, Cake._**

''I think A Dulcimer would fit Cake perfectly.'' Marceline concluded.

**_Dear Santa Claws,_**

**_all I want for crismas is for us and our frends to always be togeter forever. Oh and maybi a cool sword too._**

**_Love, Finn and Fionna_**

"My oh my." Peppermint snickered, "What a loving young duo."

The last letter made Bonnibel's heart skip. Marceline and Bonnibel didn't help Fira write a letter, Peppermint did. He said he'd keep quiet about it and now that he saw Bonnibel's reaction, he knew he did the right thing.

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**I wish Bonnibel and Marceline would stay with us forever. They're the best parents anyone could ever have. I want to stay with them always.**_

_**Hugs and Kisses, Fira**_

_**P.S. I also want a new stuffed toy **_**:)**

Marceline reached over to her girlfriend and read the paper.

_Parents._

"That's how she saw us?" Marceline whispered. A tear slid down Bonnibel's face.

"How are we supposed to full fill this one Mar?" Bonnibel asked and she leaned down onto her.

"I-I'm not sure yet B..." She re read the letter of the 5-year old.

"We're still in college and-and she wants us to be..."

"Shh... I know Bonni... I know..."

"I don't wanna break her heart."

"Leave it to me, okay babe?"

Bonnibel was silent for a moment but she nodded. After they told each other about the letters of the others they concluded what to get tomorrow, after that they retired to their rooms.

**-(Christmas Eve)-**

It was finally Christmas Eve. Peppermint had invited the neighbourhood over to his place for dinner and everybody also wanted to meet the adoring children that Marceline and Bonnibel had been taking care off. When the everybody was finally mingling, the couple's mothers found them with some of the kids.

"Well, looks like my little bat has finally found something other than Bonnibel to love."

"Mommy..." Marceline groaned,

"That's Mar-mar's mommy?" Blaze asked,

"Yes, I am." Lasandra kneeled down in front of the boy, "And who might you be?"

"My name's Blaze." He smiled, "Do you believe in Jack Frost?" He asked,

"Of course I did, I'm the one that taught Marceline all about Jack. Ain't that right Batsy?" She asked,

"Like hell you did." She scoffed and earned a hit to the head from Bonnibel and Carmella,

"Ow-! Bonni?! Auntie!? What the he-" Smack. "Okay! Okay! I'll shut up! Jeez..." Lasandra laughed and turned to the pink headed pair. Bonnibel was carrying Fira, who was asleep, while Carmella was holding Finn and Fionna.

"Who do you have there Carmy?" Lasandra asked,

"Aren't these two just adorable?"

"They sure are." Lasandra stood up and Blaze walked away when he saw Jake and Cake calling him. "Hey there you two." She smiled,

"Hello." Finn said,

"Hey-ya." Fionna grinned,

"That's Finn and Fionna." Bonnibel said,

"Marceline." Lasandra said, "Talk with me for a moment?" She asked her daughter and they went out to the front porch, away from the party.

"Yeah Mommy?"

"You two seemed to have gotten a bit attached to the kids."

"Well... yeah... I guess..." Marceline scratched the back of her head.

"What are you going to do once you and Bonnibel have to go back to the university?"

"Jeez Mommy... I'm still thinking about it. Maybe after we graduate we could take them with us?" She asked, hoped actually.

"Into you're pee-wee apartment? Please Marceline, I'm sure I raised you better than that."

"Where else are we supposed to take them?" She asked, "I don't want those kids being whisked away by some random couple to God know's where and then they just might get affected by the war again!" She declared,

"I know my little bat, that's why I'm here to help."

"What?"

"I'll let you have you're brother's old house."

"Marsh's... _Old_ house?"

"Yes."

"Wha... Where's does he live now?"

"He went off with your father to Brazil I think. You know how he's such a Daddy's boy."

"So... His old house is open? _Dad_'s old house is open?"

"Exactly."

"You're seriously giving it to me?"

"Why not? As long as you promise to keep this kids safe and happy, why not?"

Marceline was tearing up. This had to be the best gift any one has ever given her. She didn't even think twice about bear hugging her mother. "Thanks Mommy."

"Anything for my little bat." She mused. "And don't worry about the kids not having enough present. Peppermint might have told us about it and we might have pitched in a little something for the kids."

"You're the fucking best." Marceline grinned,

**-(Christmas Day)-**

Marceline and Bonnibel were ambushed in bed by six particular children.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the children cheered while the couple tried to wake up. Bonnibel was the first to regain full conciousness and picked up the nearest kid, which happened to be Fionna, and kissed her on the nose.

"Merry Christmas!" She replied to the kids, and then she got bombarded with kisses. Marceline finally got over her sleepy state and joined in the love fest by kissing everyone on the cheek.

"Now who wants to go open some presents!?"

Everyone raised their hands and ran down stairs to the living room. They all gawked at the numerous amount of present under the christmas tree. Marceline aand Bonnibel arrived just in time to see the kids shuffling through the presents looking for their own.

"Hold on you dweebs." Marceline said and then everyone looked at her in time for her snapping a picture on her DSLR camera, "Okay you can rip into your presents now." She declared and they did just as she commanded. Bonnibel helped the little ones. Mainly, Fira, Finn and Fionna.

Marceline kept on snapping pictures.

"No way!" Blaze yelled, he unwrapped a present which had his name on it. It was a long white box and inside was a polished, wooden staff. He grinned so wide Marceline felt her hear stop. "It's Jack Frost's staff!" He looked up at Marcy, "IT'S JACK FROST'S STAFF!" He yelled and Marcy snapped a picture, "SANTA CAME THROUGH MAR-MAR! SANTA CAME THROUGH!" He yelled and kept admiring the staff Marceline had gotten for him.

They kept opening present since apparently the whole neighbourhood had gotten them tons of stuff. Be it, clothes, socks, underwear, books or toys, The kids appreciated them all.

"What's this?" Jake said, he pulled out a pair of thin goggled from the box he had just opened. They were black, trimmed with gold. They were pretty thin and light. He took off his glasses and put them on. He saw clearly. "W-whoa... He did it. He-He answered my request! No more stinkin' glasses!" Jake pumped his fist. "All right!"

Bonnibel smiled and looked at Marceline who snapped another picture.

"SWORD!" The twins yelled. The brandished a sword each. Finn's was gold with a white bandaged hilt, while Fionna's was like a pink crystal like sword. "AWESOME!" They yelled and started hacking at each other.

Marceline laughed, "Alright you two, pose for the camera!" Marceline said and the twins posed with them pointing the sword forward at the camera. _Snap! Another picture for the album._ Marceline thought.

Some of the presents were for Marceline and Bubblegum. It was from their parents apparently.

Marceline got 1 set of keys that had tags on them. Bubblegum asked her what they were but she told her later.

Bonnibel got some sort of old battered book. She almost cried when she saw the title of the author. It was her grandfather's. She also received a few other books that she had been dying to read.

Once all the presents had been opened, they all settled down for a while. Marceline still taking a few pictures now and then.

Fira was curled up on Bonnibel's lap, hugging her new stuffed toy. The tag said the bear's name was Hambo.

Blaze was playing with his new hi-tech snow globe with his staff right beside him.

Jake and Cake were playing their new instruments on the corner. Marceline was astounded by how much classical pieces Jake knew and how much talent Cake had with the Dulcimer.

Finn and Fionna were playing with their new swords.

Everything was great, but not yet at its best.

"Guys," Marceline said, "Come over here a sec."

The kids looked at each other before making their way into the center of the living room where the couple was sitting.

"What's up Marcy?" Jake asked,

"Yeah?" The twins inquired,

"Do you guys like us?" Marceline asked. Bonnibel was watching the scene unfold in front of her. She knew this was related to Fira's letter, but she didn't know what Marceline was up to.

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Ahuh!"

"Do you guys want to live with us?"

Silence.

"Can we?" Cake asked,

"Well, I wouldn't be asking if you can't now would I Cake?" Marceline teased and the kids shouted,

"YES!"

"Are you willing to wait?"

"Huh?"

"You see... Me and Bonnibel are gonna finish school soon. After that though, we're going to move and live somewhere else and I was hoping to take you guys with us. What do you think?"

"How long?"

"A few months maybe. At lease 2. You guys cool with that?"

"As long as we get to stay with you!" Finn yelled,

"Does this mean you're our Mommys now?" Fira asked, she looked so hopeful.

Marceline smiled and picked her up. "Yes Fira, we're gonna be your mommies."

Fira smiled widelt and hugged Marceline. The rest of the kids did the same. They bombarded the couple.

"Marceline, how are we gonna fit all of them into our crammy apartment?"

"Don't worry Bonni, I got it all covered." She grinned,

It was the best christmas ever for the kids. Not only did they get new hoped and dreams, but they were given a new chance at a new family.

**-(Some Sort of Epilogue)-**

Marceline was packing up in their room. Bonnibel was tucking the kids in. They were going back to school soon and they needed to get back to their apartment.

The raven-haired girl sighed as she closed the last bag.

"Hey." She turned to see her girlfriend leaning against the door frame.

"Hey yourself." The pale girl grinned,

"You know, this isn't the best christmas yet." She stated, "There's something missing."

Marceline stood straight and walked over to her girlfriend. "And what would that be Bon-Bon?" she asked and Bonnibel just pointed up. Marceline looked up and saw a mistle toe hanging from the door frame. She smirked as pink smooth fingers interlocked behind her neck.

"Merry Christmas." Bonnibel whispered before taking Marceline's lips into her own. They kissed for a while before Marceline broke and replied,

"Merry Christmas indeed." Then she kissed her again.

Now that is a Merry Christmas.

* * *

**Holy Moly! XD You have no idea how long this took me to write! X3 If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry for that. I'm a little swamped but I wanted to make this anyway.**

**Anywuz, HERE YOU GO! A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! YAY! X3 I hope it's alright, I didn't mean for it to be that long. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and don't expect me to update any time this week. I'll be busy with partying and junk.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
